1. Technical Field
The technology presented herein relates to a game apparatus and a game program. More specifically, the present technology relates to a game apparatus and a game program capable of executing game processing, such as shooting or firing an object by fixing a direction, like a bow and arrow, a bow gun, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a game apparatus of such a kind is disclosed in “Monster Hunter 2” released on Feb. 16, 2006 on page 49. In the game apparatus of the related art, by deciding a shooting direction of an arrow with a cross key, and by inclining a joystick backward, a bowstring of a bow fit with the arrow is drawn, and by inclining the joystick forward, the arrow is shot.
In the related art, a moving direction of the arrow is adjusted with the cross key, and therefore, there is a problem of talking a lot of time until the moving direction is fixed, that is, a target is tightly aimed. Furthermore, there is another problem that an action of taking aim with the bow in response to an operation with the cross key is not intuitive.